And Then There Was Nicholas
by The Dragon Spooker
Summary: It's PG13 because of death at the end. Nicholas has been feeling gulity about Gohan and Videl's break up and decides that it's up to him to make things right. But will all this worrying cause danger and possibly...death. A parody of a Boy Meets World epi
1. Default Chapter

And Then There Was Nicholas pt1

**And Then There Was Nicholas pt1.**

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Boy Meets World.

A/N: I'm back from the dead…literally! Apparently ToranksuGohan killed me. ^_^ So, I guess you're all wondering why I didn't let Videl and Gohan get back together in The Young Ones. Well, now you know!! Okay, the first couple of parts are a parody of an episode of Boy Meets World called "And Then There Was Shawn". In the last story, Nicholas was feeling very guilty about Gohan and Videl's break-up and he promised to fix it.

Quote of the day: "You tried your best and you failed miserably! The lesson is never try!" ~ Homer Simpson

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nicholas walked into his morning History class and saw that he was the last to arrive…and that Gohan was in his seat.

"Hey, what are you doing in my seat?" Nicholas asked.

"Well, well the wife and I aren't together anymore and I figured it would be safer if I had a buffer." Gohan replied indicating Videl.

"This break up is now having severe ramifications on me." Nicholas said sitting down. Their history teacher Mr Roberts looked up from his desk.

"Ooo, Ramification, nice word jug head." Mr Roberts said.

"You see now Roberts knows I'm in the class." Nicholas huffed.

"It just logistics, Nicky, listen if I sit in that seat, I could still smell her hair, hear her breathe, watch her sweater go up when she raises her hand." Gohan sighed.

"Oh, ok, I'll sit here, but I'm only between you two, ok I'm not in the middle of you." Nicholas replied. He looked over to see Videl talking to Kenny Ishida.

"Hey, Videl can I borrow your big pencil?" Kenny asked and just as Videl was about to give it to him Nicholas ran over to them.

"They're not divorced Kenny, it's just a trial separation, and don't think I don't know what borrow a pencil means, ok nobody, nobody's borrowed more pencils than Nicholas Summers." Nicholas said as Gohan smacked his forehead and walked over to pull Nicholas away.

"Hey, thanks for not getting in the middle of this." Gohan said as they sat back down.

"He was just asking for a pencil." Natalie pointed out.

"I know what he was asking for and if he asks again, I'll stab that big pencil through his heart. You hear me Kenny, huh?" Nicholas said pointing to Kenny. Natalie looked over to Videl.

"Why is Nicky so obsessed with you two?" Natalie asked.

"I don't know, but he's almost taking it harder, than me and Gohan." Videl replied.

"We'll return to the Young and the Restless right after this word from Roberts, and here is the word, shut up." Mr Roberts said. Nicholas stood up.

"Mr. Roberts, I'm sure if you recall the pain of being stabbed in the back by a girlfriend…" Nicholas started.

"I didn't stab him, he stabbed me." Videl said also standing up.

"Oh, I'd stab myself before I'd stab you. Kenny, give me that pencil." Gohan said ebulliently.

"I don't have one." Kenny replied but Mr Roberts was getting impatient.

"Now listen, this class will not be more interested in the romantic goings on of it's students, than it is with what ever the hell I'm teaching!" Mr Roberts said angrily slamming his hand on the table. "Gohan you go and sit on this side of the classroom and Videl you will sit on that side." They moved.

"Mr. Roberts you can't do that! You're contributing to the furtherance of their apartness." Nicholas said.

"I'm trying to teach a class here. Now Mr. Summers, Nebraska?" Mr Roberts asked.

"Oh! Don't try and change the subject!" Nicholas huffed sitting down.

"Quiet! One more, crazy interruption, and all you nuts are going into detention!" Mr Roberts said and as if by magic the door flew open and a scary janitor walked in, emptied a garbage can and pointed to the students meanly and then left.

"Oh, that's it!" Mr Roberts yelled.

_Later that day, in detention…_

"I didn't think seniors still got detention." Gohan muttered but Mr Roberts heard him.

"They do when they act like two year olds." He said.

"They do when they act like two year olds." Gohan mocked as he and Nicholas started laughing. Mr Roberts turned around.

"Mr. Son, when one mocks someone, one should wait until they're not looking right at them." Mr Roberts said.

"But I'm not in my regular seat." Gohan said. (His seat is usually right in front of Mr Roberts.) Mr Roberts rolled his eyes.

"This is detention people, that means no talking no moving or fraternizing, for the next hour and a half." Mr Roberts said.

"Where are you going Mr Roberts?" Natalie asked.

"I'm not in detention, Ms Campbell, I can do as I please and don't for a moment think because of my absence from this room that you're not being watched." He left.

"All I wanted was a pencil!" Kenny sighed.

"Oh, shut up Kenny. You're lucky to even be here." Gohan snapped.

"I don't happen to see it that way." Kenny smirked. Nicholas got up to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Natalie asked.

"Well, if were going to be in here for over an hour, then I'm going to my locker to get my cheese product." Nicholas said and tried to unlock the door. "Huh, can you believe this? Roberts locked us in!"

"He can't do that, it's against the Geneva Detention Convention!" Natalie exclaimed. Nicholas saw the janitor coming and ran away. The janitor leaned up against the door. (It has a glass bit.) Everyone looked at him in fear.

"Whoa!" Nicholas exclaimed as the janitor gave them a dirty look.

"Yee, do, do you think he works on that look?" Videl asked.

"Hey, giggles! We're locked in. Do you have the key?" Nicholas asked. The janitor put keys up to window and gave a sarcastic smile.

"Great! You want to let us out?" Gohan asked. The janitor smiled and put keys down and walked off.

"Ok, this is getting scary." Videl said frightened. 

"I don't seem to be able to use my powers. How about you?" Gohan asked the others, as Kenny looked on confused.

"Been trying for the last ten seconds…" Nicholas replied. Natalie walked up to Nicholas.

"What's going on?!" She asked clinging onto him.

"I don't know, but I like it." Nicholas smiled as he looked at Natalie and pulled her closer. Suddenly, there were kissing each other like there was no tomorrow. Then the map flapped up and on black board it said, "no one gets out alive" written in blood.

"Hey guys…" Gohan said fearfully but Nicholas and Natalie weren't paying any attention. "GUYS!!" Gohan yelled and they pulled away from each other to see the black board. Natalie screamed and pointed at it.

"Now. I don't like it as much." Nicholas said. Videl looked pale and Natalie stopped screaming. Gohan swallowed hard and Kenny…was just there.

"It's Roberts." Nicholas decided.

"There's blood on the black board, Nicky. I don't think it's because he ran out of chalk." Natalie said.

"No, no, it's fake, it's all fake! Roberts is pulling some elaborate hoax." Gohan joined in.

"Why?" Kenny asked.

"Well, why, does Roberts do anything, to teach us something?" Gohan said.

"What's he trying to teach us?" Natalie asked.

"To pay attention or we die." Gohan replied.

"Oh, you're nuts." Videl scoffed.

"Stop attacking me ok, you've given up your right to attack me." Gohan said.

"This doesn't make any sense." Natalie said.

"It does if you've seen as many horror films as I have, this is classic, the locked door, the scary janitor, the bloody warning and our soon to be first victim." Nicholas said pointing to Kenny.

"Me, why me?" Kenny asked frantically.

"Well, it's certainly isn't going to be any of us." Gohan laughed and the others joined him. "What are you thinking? What's this guy doing?" Gohan laughed. They all heard thump sounds coming closer and closer to the door.

"Alright, you're the horror film expert. What's that?!" Natalie asked fearfully.

"That's the sound of our beating hearts, it signifies our height and fears, and the fact that something horrible is about to walk in that door, right now!" Nicholas said. Everyone freaks, as the door flies open where Mirai Trunks and Mirai Goten are standing. (I'm just gonna refer to them as Trunks and Goten now.)

"Hidy, ho!" Goten said raising an eyebrow. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Whose blood is on the black board?" Trunks asked.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gohan asked. "I knew you were staying here for a while but…didn't you guys finish school in your time?"

"Oh, well Trunks and I had the hankering for some hoops, miss the smell of the old locker room, you know." Goten replied.

"Did you guys see Roberts out there?" Nicholas asked.

"Nope, not a soul. Actually it was kinda creepy." Trunks stated.

"Why creepy? Why is it creepy? Why did you say creepy? Why creepy?" Videl asked very quickly and nervously.

"Ah, I think it had something to do with the janitor." Trunks replied.

"I knew it!" Nicholas cried.

"See, when we finished playing, we went into the locker room to change, and there he was pushing his squeaky bin emptying the waste baskets." Trunks said.

"Well, that's not so creepy." Videl said.

"Oh, and there was blood coming out of the showers." Goten stated casually.

"Ew!" Videl said.

"How's the pressure of the shower?" Natalie asked.

"Oh, really good." Goten replied.

"Really?"

"Got all the soap out of my hair, nice." Goten said running a hand through his hair.

"Blood in the showers, this is straight out of that horror film classic "Blood In The Showers" no this isn't the janitor, this is the work of a diabolical master villain." Nicholas said eerily.

"Roberts!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Absolutely Roberts. I just feel so bad that Kenny has to be the first to die." Nicholas said.

"I really wish you'd stop saying that." Kenny said.

"So what do you think Roberts is trying to do?" Trunks asked.

"I, I think that he knows we're too old for detention to scare us like it did when we were little kids right, so he's turned this school into a total chamber of horrors." Gohan said.

"Doctor Roberts' house of terror." Natalie said. Kenny started walking towards Gohan angrily.

"This doesn't scare me, nothing scares me," Kenny said and then he turned around to Nicholas "and Videl doesn't belong to your best friend Gohan anymore, and if I want to borrow a pencil from her, I will and what are you going to do about it?" Kenny demanded. Nicholas returned the same angry look. Just the, a strange figured creature shut the lights off and Natalie screamed. Nicholas turned lights back on and Trunks was carrying Goten.

"Put on some weight since the last time you were scared?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah." Goten muttered. Then Natalie screamed.

"No, no, no, honey you scream when the lights go out, screaming when the lights are on takes away from the first scream." Nicholas explained but Natalie screamed and pointed. "Now, you're just being loud." Gohan and Videl turned and saw Kenny with a pencil in his head. The pencil made a mark on wall as he sank down. Everyone else stared as Videl backed up and Gohan walked up to him and pointed to wall.

"We'll always remember he was that tall." Gohan said.

"Oh, my gosh, they killed Kenny!" Goten yelled.

End of part one…

Well, do you like it so far?? Review!!


	2. Kenny's dead...who's next?

And Then There Was Nicholas pt2

And Then There Was Nicholas pt2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Boy Meets World.

A/N: I'll try and keep this short. Read!

_Quote of the day: "Bone Appetite!" ~ James from Pokémon. (Just hear the way he says this…it's so funny!)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, my gosh, they killed Kenny!" Goten yelled. Everyone ran out into the hallway screaming in fear, the lights flickered and scary music played over intercom.

"Welcome to Orange Star High, where you are going to die. That's right, file right this way." The voice said.

"Roberts, Roberts, Roberts, you're SO low budget." Nicholas said. Videl grabbed him by the arm.

"Wake up Nick, this could not be Mr. Roberts." Videl seethed.

"No, then what, there really is some psycho killer on the loose, you'd rather believe that?" Nicholas said disbelievingly.

"OH MY KAMI!" Goten yelled as everyone else yelled.

"What! What?!" Gohan asked.

"My basketball is gone too!" Goten exclaimed.

"No it's not, I got it." Trunks said handing Goten the ball.

"Oh, good." Goten replied.

"Look, I don't care who's behind this, I'm scared. Can we please get out of here?" Videl asked.

"Of course we can't get out of here, Roberts is the only one with the keys to all the doors, and they're all locked and chained by now!" Nicholas said. Everybody but Nicholas ran frantically to all the doors and pounded on them and yelled for help, then Nicholas walked up to them.

"Darn it, he's right." Goten said sadly.

"Why, won't you believe me? It's all so predictable!" Nicholas said.

"Oh, yeah then what's going to happen next?" Trunks asked.

"First there'll be some strange shrouded figure creeping behind us that none of us will see." Nicholas replied. They all looked behind them. A person in a scary costume ran by them but when they turned back he was gone. "Then the lights will flicker and Roberts will pop up and reveal his master plan to us." The lights flickered and there was music over the intercom.

"Here's a knife, here's a gun, there'll be fun for everyone. Death is on the menu tonight." The voice said. Mr Roberts appeared from the shadows and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mr. Roberts, I have got to hand it to you. You have really out done yourself this time, I mean killing Kenny, obvious choice, but the pencil George, I mean that was genius." Gohan said.

"I knew it was you all along, what's the big lesson? What were you trying to teach us?" Nicholas asked. Nicholas patted Roberts on the shoulder. Then Roberts fell with scissors in his back. Videl fell to her knees in shock.

"Oh, my gosh, they killed Roberts!" Goten exclaimed as everyone but Nicholas ran off.

"I was wrong." He said shocked. He followed them back into the classroom. Videl walked up to him, very shocked, as was everyone else.

"Roberts is dead, Roberts is dead, and oh yeah Mr Roberts is dead!" Videl yelled.

"He can't die. How could he die?" Gohan asked.

"He was the first suspect, it's my fault, the second I suspected him, I signed his death warrant." Nicholas replied.

"Well, is anyone of us safe?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah, virgins, virgins never die." Nicholas replied as Natalie blushed.

"Alright! Thanks for saving me." Gohan said to Videl as she gave him a dirty look.

"I'm dead." Goten replied smiling.

"I'm dead." Trunks said looking down.

"Well, how sick can you get without actually dying?" Nicholas asked shyly.

"Roberts, he's dead." Natalie replied.

"Hey, hey, hey, go Roberts, go Roberts, go, go, go, go Roberts." Trunks and Goten said doing a little dance.

"OKAY! Listen as happy as I am for Roberts, I am scared to death here. Okay what do we do?" Gohan asked.

"Okay, alright lets calmly recap." Nicholas said.

"Kenny's dead, Roberts's dead, we're trapped inside with the killer." Goten said nervously.

"So basically we have to figure out who the killer is." Trunks replied.

"Yeah, we should split up." Natalie offered.

"Right away wrong." Nicholas replied.

"Okay, fine, we'll just stay right here, we'll all be fine." Natalie said. Just then, squeaks came from outside classroom. They all looked at door in fear.

"Don't, don't, don't say it!" Nicholas said trying to stop Gohan.

"The janitor is the killer." Gohan said.

"And that's the end of the janitor." Nicholas said throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Oh, stop being crazy!" Gohan replied.

"Yeah, Nick, you we're wrong about Roberts, and you're wrong about this." Videl replied.

"You were wrong to not forgive with Gohan!" Nicholas shouted. Natalie got a pained look on her face as did Trunks and Goten.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Videl demanded.

"Did any of this happen when you two were together?" Nicholas asked.

"No." She replied.

"You've killed us, you've killed us all." Nicholas said.

"Hey, hey, now you're over reacting. There have only been two people that are horribly dead and that's an acceptable loss." Goten said as Trunks smacked his forehead. The squeaks outside got louder.

"Oh, my God, he's coming closer, he's coming closer." Natalie said as she screamed once again.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Trunks said as he opened the door and everyone ran out. Natalie screams and points to the rolling bin.

"You know you're really good at that." Goten said.

"Thanks!" Natalie beamed.

"So where is he?" Gohan asked.

"He's probably on his way." Trunks replied.

"I don't think so. Nat?" Nicholas said.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sick of screaming?"

"Yeah…"

"Then don't look in here." Nicholas said. Everyone but Natalie looked inside the bin and screamed.

"There's like fifteen retainers in there!" Gohan said, spooked. Nicholas lifted up the dead janitor.

"And this." Nicholas said as everyone looked at Natalie waiting for her to scream.

"Really?! Okay!" Natalie said. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Nicholas put the dead janitor back in bin and rolled it away.

"Wait a second, the killer's dead. We're off the hook! UP TOP!" Goten said waiting for Trunks to slap him five but Trunks left him hanging.

"I don't get it man, it had to be the janitor." Trunks said.

"There's nobody else in here, is there?" Gohan asked.

End of part two…


	3. The killer is revealed

And Then There Was Nicholas pt3

And Then There Was Nicholas pt3

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or BMW

A/N: The parody of the BMW episode ends at the end of this chapter. Anything that follows is stuff I made up.

_Quote of the day: "Say uncle! Oh that's right you killed my uncle!" ~ Drucilla from Buffy_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"There's nobody else in here, is there?" Gohan asked. They all looked behind, nobody. They turned back in relief and the guy in scary costume ran by.

"Alright, how do you explain this?" Videl asked.

"Easy, the death of the janitor signifies the end of the last of the obvious suspects, just like in the cold classic, "The Last Of The Obvious Suspects"." Nicholas concluded.

"That would mean..." Natalie started.

"DUN, DUN DUUUUUUNN!" Goten said.

"The killer is one of us." Gohan finished.

"Like in "The Killer's One Of Us"." Nicholas offered.

"DUN, DUN DUUUUUUNN!" Goten said again.

"Enough already!" Videl snapped. Nicholas and Gohan eyed her suspiciously.

"What, do we upset you?" Nicholas said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Videl replied.

"Upset you enough to kill?" Gohan asked.

"DUN, DUN DUUUUUUNN………DUN, DUN!" Goten said.

"Ok, I think we need to face it everybody, one of us, is a crazy, psychopathic, MURDERER. The question is, which one of us is it?" Gohan said. Natalie gave the evil eye to Gohan, Nicholas and Videl looked at each other suspiciously and Trunks looked at Goten funny as Goten was licking his thumb.

"Look none of us is the killer, there has to be somebody else in here, and there has to be another way out. Somebody has to find a way out." Videl said.

"Fine. I'll do it. I'm the oldest." Goten replied.

"Actually, I'm the oldest." Trunks retorted.

"Yeah, but I've lived the longest." Goten said as Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Ok, you can be the one." Trunks said.

"Alright, so you know, what just happened here?" Goten asked, confused.

"You get to stay out here all by yourself." Gohan smiled.

"Oh good." Goten replied.

"Good luck."

"Thanks man." Goten said as everyone patted him on the back and went back inside the classroom and shut the door. Goten suddenly turned around and saw a redheaded girl. They both screamed.

"Excuse me!" She said. Goten yelled.

"Killer, killer, you're the killer, and I know you're going to tell me you're not the killer, and because you're beautiful you think I'm going to believe you but, I'm not. It's just like that movie, "Killer, Killer, You're The Killer". And I know you're going to tell me that..." Goten said.

"I'm not the killer." She said reassuringly.

"Oh good." Goten said grabbing her, pushing her against the locker and kissing her neck.

"You, see um, I'm a new student here, and I was in study hall, and got locked in, I've been so frightened. You are very friendly aren't you?" She asked. Goten stopped kissing her and put on the Son Grin™.

"Friendly, enough to keep you safe from the bad, bad, killer man. Hi, Son Goten. And you are?" Goten asked putting out a hand for her to shake.

"Alyson Lee Hannigan." Alyson replied. (Ya know, Willow from Buffy the Vampire Slayer!)

"Such a beautiful name, can I call you Aly?" Goten asked.

"Everyone does." Alyson replied. Everyone in the classroom looked out at Goten and Alyson.

"She doesn't look like the killer type to me." Trunks commented.

"Me neither, I am however less sure about Goten." Gohan said.

"Don't assume, it's always the one you think can't be the killer." Nicholas said. They all walked out.

"You can hang out with us, Aly." Gohan said.

"Yeah, as long as we all hang out together, we'll all be safe." Videl said. A phone rang and Alyson screamed. Natalie looked at her and screamed.

"I'm sorry, you..." Alyson said.

"Yes girl," Natalie said snapping her fingers. "I am the screamer around here." Trunks went to answer the phone.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Do you like scary movies? What's your favourite?" The guy on the phone asked.

"Ooo, Ok! Well I like that one with that hotty, hot, hot from Buffy the Vampire Slayer!" Trunks said.

"Sarah Michelle Gellar?" Alyson asked.

"Duh!" Goten replied.

"Guys we can use this phone to help us." Gohan said.

"That's a great idea because when we found out who the killer is," Goten said taking the phone from Trunks and pulling it out from the phone booth. "We can hit 'em with this………DUN, DUN DUUUUUN!!" Goten said as the phone started ringing. He put it to his ear.

"Hello? Oh hey…it's the killer! Ah huh! Ah huh!" Goten said making a movement with his hand to say that he talks too much. "Yeah...alrighty...Ba bye! Whew, on and on."

"Well, what did he say? Was he mad?" Gohan asked.

"He said what all killer's say, he wants to come here, he wants to kill us, he wants us to wait right here." Goten said casually. Everyone ran but Goten came back to put phone back and check for change and then ran. They ran into the library.

"You know I don't trust this Alyson Lee Hannigan anymore than I can throw her." Videl said to Natalie.

"I know. We don't know anything about her do we?" Natalie responded. Meanwhile Goten and Trunks were checking out the place.

"This school doesn't have a library in our time." Goten said.

"Everyday is a new adventure isn't it?" Trunks asked.

"Alright everybody, as much as this goes against my horror movie instincts, I think we should split up, that way the killer can't get to us all at once." Nicholas said. Gohan and Alyson walked off together.

"You know, I don't understand why anyone would do this to us, I mean we're good kids. Why? For what reason?" Gohan asked. Videl walked pass them and saw them together.

"Hey, hey, we're all scared, but you know what, don't worry, we'll get out of this." Alyson said kissing Gohan on the cheek. Gohan blushed. Alyson looked around and fifteen books fall on her. She screamed as the killer ran away.

"Aly!! Oh! I'll save you!" Goten said rushing over to her.

"Oh, it's too late, but I think I know who the killer is." Alyson said.

"Save your breath, Aly, There'll be plenty of time for that later." Goten said.

"Goten, I'm dying."

"Oh, right ok, um maybe you should tell me now."

"I caught a glimpse of the killer, just before the books hit me. The killer is..." Goten looked up and saw books falling on top of him too. Gohan and Trunks arrive to see Goten and Alyson dead.

"Goten!" Trunks said pointing to him. "Aly!" Pointed to her. "Goten, oh he was my friend, my roommate. I didn't really know her. He paid half the rent, now I can't afford to live in my apartment anymore. Wait if I can't afford to live in my apartment anymore, then I don't want to live." Trunks said running to the window. Natalie ran after him.

"Wait!! You're the President of CC!! You can buy a new house!" Natalie exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah, ok, let's go back inside now, Thanks." Trunks said as the killer pushed the both of them out the window.

"NATALIEEEEEEE!! Wait a sec…she died!! That means…I'm gonna kill the guy who got there first!!" Nicholas screamed in anguish. "Ok, I know I was wrong before, but I really, really think guy's the killer." Gohan, Videl and Nicholas surrounded him.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Gohan yelled. The killer walked up to Gohan and Videl and put their hands together. Nicholas walked up to the killer and took his mask off revealing…Nicholas. Nicholas was the killer.

"Nicholas?!" Gohan exclaimed. Suddenly Nicholas woke up in detention. "Nicholas!!"

"GOHAN!" Nicholas said relieved.

"You fell asleep, Roberts is looking at you like he's going to kill you." Gohan said, Mr Roberts was glaring daggers at Nicholas tapping his fingers on the desk.

"No, he's not the killer, I am." Nicholas said.

"What?" Gohan asked, confused.

"Mr. Roberts, you can let everyone else go, it's not their fault we're in detention. It's mine." Nicholas said.

"How do you figure that?" Mr Roberts asked.

"Well, Gohan and Videl aren't together anymore." Nicholas replied as Natalie came and put her arm around his waist.

"Yes, I know, I too read Teen beat, Mr Summers." Mr Roberts said.

"And I guess I've been taking it pretty hard, and I'm sorry I disrupted the class and killed everyone, but I think I know why I did it." Nicholas concluded with a smile.

"Pray tell." Mr Roberts said.

"You guys were good together and you split up for the worst reason EVER!! I kinda felt it was my fault since I couldn't fix it."

"Dude, you're not responsible for this." Gohan said.

"What do you mean?" Nicholas asked.

"This isn't your fault." Videl replied.

"Something bad happened Mr Summers, but for the very first time you're not responsible." Mr Roberts said.

"How come I feel so bad?" Nicholas asked.

"Well, because you're a troubled young man, I recognize that from the movie, "A Troubled Young Man"…You may all go, it's obvious that you have suffered enough." Mr Roberts said. As the others left, Natalie hung back with Nicholas.

"Are you ok babe?" She asked.

"I have to fix this." Nicholas replied. Natalie smiled with a gleam in her eye. "You have a plan?"

"Indeed. Although I'm gonna have to call in a lot of favours. The prom before graduation is in two weeks…what better way to rekindle their relationship then at the prom."

"So, we do the beta gamma plan again? It's so old!"

"It's a classic Nick. I'm positive it'll work."

End of this part…

So, will Natalie's plan work? Will Gohan and Videl get back together? I think you know the answer…do I dare mess with the forces of DBZ again? Find out next time!!


	4. When the moon hits your eye like a big p...

And Then There Was Nicholas pt4

And Then There Was Nicholas pt4

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

A/N: So, the real story starts here. Enjoy! If you haven't read The Young Ones this might not make sense.

Quote of the day: "That's it. This has gotta stop. It's time for me to act like a man. And hide." ~ Xander from BtVS

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day after detention… 

"There's a glitch." Natalie said to Nicholas. There were discussing their plan in the student lounge.

"Glitch?! What do you mean glitch?!" Nicholas asked, shaking her frantically.

"Stanley says he won't do it."

"Why?"

"He said that if he changed the awards so that Gohan and Videl won best couple…it would damage his integrity. It all depends on the people's vote. Integrity, who does he think he is? Wufei?"

"Then…they're screwed!! I thought this might get them back together…" Nicholas said sadly.

"Well I believe if fate wanted them to be together then they would have been. Then again this is me we're talking about. I wonder what idiot let me graduate." Natalie sighed.

"Hey! Give yourself some credit! You're a lot smarter than you think you are." Nicholas said as Natalie laughed. "What?"

"That's what your older self said too." She smiled. Suddenly, Andrea and David came rushing into the room.

"Guys! Have you seen Gohan?" David half-asked, half-yelled.

"No, ye olde yeller man!" Nicholas cracked as David glared.

"Why? What's up?!" Natalie asked.

"Well, apparently, Gohan never went home after detention yesterday and his mom is really worried. She's here in the principal's office asking where Gohan is." Andrea explained.

"Oh no…Goten told me what happened when she went to his school…" Natalie trailed off going quite pale in the face.

"Here's the plan, Dave you and Andie go and find Videl. Try and see where Gohan is. Nat, go to the office and try to calm Mrs Son down. I'll go and see if I can find Gohan." Nicholas said disappearing.

"I hate it when he does that." David muttered. "Show off." They went their separate ways.

Meanwhile… 

Gohan was sitting down near the lakeside. He sighed as he threw a pebble across the lake and let it skid. He had been sitting there since yesterday and hadn't even moved to eat. Nicholas appeared behind him.

"You know, if you were a few years older you would have grown a stubble by now." Nicholas said as Gohan fell in the lake from surprise. Gohan climbed back out and spat out water.

"What the freaking heck?" Gohan asked.

"Nice play on words. I just came here to ask where the hell you've been!" Nicholas reprimanded. Gohan just looked up at him with an angry expression.

"I came here to think in peace…obviously I can't even have that now!" Gohan huffed as he spun himself dry. Nicholas raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I'm sensing a little more than hostility for making you jump. What's wrong? Why have you been crotching here?" (Excuse the word crotching, it's cockney slang for hanging -_-)

"Why do you think? I…I miss Videl. I still love her." There was silence.

"Well Gohan, you're just gonna have to Carpe Diem!"

"Seize the day? How'd you mean?"

"Tell her how you feel! You did it once before and you can do it again. Think of something romantic, think of something outrageous…for God's sake man think of SOMETHING!!" Nicholas yelled.

"I will…but not here. Not yet."

"Gohan, you're becoming worse than Natalie."

"I learned from the best." Gohan smiled.

"Oh yeah…there's one thing I forgot to mention. Your mom's at school."

"NANI?! WE GOT TO GET THERE NOW!!"

Back at school… 

"Please Mrs Son calm down!" Principal Arbuckle tried to reason but nothing doing.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN MY SON IS IN TROUBLE!!! HE COULD BE DEAD FOR ALL YOU KNOW!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Now calm down hon, I'm sure he's fine!" Goku tried to reason but Chi-Chi just shot him a glare. Goku sweat-dropped. Natalie came running into the office.

"Ms Campbell, how many times have I told you not to burst into my office?" Arbuckle asked.

"Sorry sir but Nicholas found Gohan." Natalie said as Chi-Chi started to cry. Natalie sweat-dropped.

"Don't worry, she's just happy." Goku nervously smiled. Natalie sweat-dropped further.

In the meantime… 

"Vid! Have you seen Gohan?!" David asked frantically. Videl raised an eyebrow.

"No…why? Is something wrong?!" Videl asked

"He disappeared! Run away!! Adios el teenager loco!" Andrea exclaimed. Videl gasped as Gohan and Nicholas appeared behind them. David turned around.

"Show off." said David as Nicholas just grinned. Videl hugged Gohan and then let go, a big blush on her face.

"Nick, Andie…we'd better go find Nat." David said. Nicholas smiled and walked on.

"I don't understand why…OH! So that Gohan can-mmmph!" Andie exclaimed as David put his hand over her mouth and dragged her away.

"Videl? Will you go to the prom with me?" Gohan said flashing her a chibi-faced look.

"Gohan…"

"We don't have to go there as a couple! Just as two friends…ok?" Gohan asked. Videl sighed.

"Sure, we can go. It might be fun!" Videl smiled as she gave Gohan a kiss on the cheek. "Later." Gohan stared after her and when she was finally out of sight he started to a little happy dance. (You ever see the Outkast "So Fresh, So Clean" video? Just like that. ^__^) Chi-Chi and Goku came round the corner of the hallway and saw Gohan.

"He doesn't get that from my side." Chi-Chi sighed as Goku laughed.

"Yeah, I can just see the Saiya-jin race dancing to Outkast!" Goku laughed. Gohan turned around and blushed rubbing the back of his head.

"Heheheh, how long have you been standing there?" Gohan asked embarrassed.

"Not long, HAHAHAHA!" Goku laughed as he walked away. Gohan sighed and followed his parents.

A week later… 

"Why are we doing this again?" David asked. Gohan frowned and sighed.

"Nick, explain."

"Because you can't go to the prom in your Pokémon PJs." Nicholas said. "Well, you could if you want to be horribly embarrassed in front of Andie."

"Shut up." David replied.

"So, how are things between you and Andie?" Gohan asked. David blushed a deep red.

"Well!! Hugh Heffner has finally found his girl!" Nicholas joked as they entered the lift in the mall.

"I repeat, shut up." David said, as he blushed deeper. Gohan and Nicholas laughed. The lift stopped.

"Level Three: Menswear, Kentucky Pressed Tuxedoes and Starbucks." Nicholas said cupping his hands over his mouth. Gohan just shook his head as they exited and went to KPT. Videl, Andrea and Natalie were also shopping for their prom outfits.

"Look! There's David!" Andrea exclaimed.

"Ah! Young love!" Natalie quipped as Videl giggled.

"Let's follow 'em!" Videl said with an evil gleam in her eye, as the other two girls looked at her in shock. "What?"

"You want to follow 'em?! This coming from a girl who's too embarrassed to stand outside the guys' locker room!" Natalie said in awe but Videl had already grabbed the two girls and rushed them up the escalators.

The three boys looked around the store in awe. It was a fancy, posh place but there was something off about it. There was rock music playing in the store.

"Rock music in KPT. What next?" Nicholas shook his head sadly.

"I could've sworn that Videl was around here…ah well…" Gohan said to himself.

"How long is this gonna take?!" David whined.

"We've only been in the mall for ten minutes. Geez!" Gohan exclaimed. "Besides, we're not the girls so it will take about ten minutes."

"Oh, ok then!" David chirped as Gohan picked out a standard tux and went to go try it on. He put it on and walked out to show the guys.

"Well, what do you think?" Gohan asked, but David and Nicholas were rocking out to the music with fake guitars.

"Coz I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby! Yeah, I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby! Listen to Iron Maiden baby with me! Oooooooooooohhh!!" They sang as Gohan face-faulted.

"Guys!! What do you think?" Gohan yelled attracting the attention of everyone in the store. He blushed and hid his face behind his hands. "Well?"

"Excellent!" The other two replied in a Californian accent.

"Great! Now that I have the approval of Bill and Ted…" Gohan sighed. This was not his day. A beautiful woman who worked for the store came up to Gohan. His face quickly turned red. Videl, who was watching outside, fumed in anger.

"You have good taste sir…but may I recommend this suit? It compliments your already handsome features." She smiled handing him a black suit. The jacket was a full button up one and it only had a little opening for the shirt in the collar. Gohan laughed nervously and took the suit back to the dressing room. Videl stormed off and the others went after her.

"What the hell is the matter with you?! You've been all over the place lately Videl!" Natalie reprimanded. Videl turned around to face the two girls with tears in her eyes.

"I'll tell you what's the matter with me?! I'm only 18! I've been split from Gohan for months now and it's hurting more than it should do!! Why am I feeling like this?! I'm a teenager!! I'm supposed to fall in and out of love!! Why does it hurt me whenever another girl goes next to him?!" Videl half-yelled, half-sobbed. Natalie put her arms around her.

"Calm down V!! I know you're stronger than this!" Natalie said. Andrea mouthed 'what's wrong with her?' to Natalie. Natalie mouthed back 'heartbreak.'

"I'm sorry to burst out like that." Videl said somewhat ashamed.

"Hey, it's alright." Andrea said. "Tell you what, we can go delve into some big sundaes and talk this over!" She said brightly. Videl nodded and followed them. Back in the store, Gohan had put on the tux and come out, waiting for the verdict.

"What do you think?" Gohan asked.

"You look good man." Nicholas replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah, although I think we'll have to order an ambulance for the prom. Your stalkers will have a cardiac arrest." David smiled. Gohan paled.

"I…I have stalkers?! Oh Dende…" He squeaked.

"Dude, we told you not to tell him!" Nicholas hissed as David shrugged. Gohan swallowed hard as David laughed.

"It's not funny." Gohan said very quietly, which made David laugh even more.

"You know, the way you and Gohan are acting, you'd think you were already married." Natalie muttered.

"What did you say?" Videl asked.

"Ah nothing! Just delete that!! Videl, can I be honest with you?" Natalie asked. Andrea frantically waved her hands and shook her head at Videl.

"Sure." Videl replied as Andrea face-faulted. Natalie went and hit Videl upside the head. "Hey!"

"You are acting like a bonehead!! Gohan is crazy about you! Ok, granted I haven't known him as long as I've known you but I can tell! He seems so much confident when he's around you and…he loves you gundamit!!" Natalie exclaimed.

"I dunno…"

"Grr!! Videl, you're making me have a migraine! Look, I'm sorry that I'm being this hard on you but…onna, you need to wake up and smell the romance!"

"Huh?" Videl and Andrea said. Natalie sighed a mushroom cloud.

"Look, he's normally a quiet guy but lately he's been embarrassing himself left, right and centre. He loves you!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I'm your psychic friend!"

"You sound like a cheezy commercial."

"Andie! Work with me here people!" Natalie threw her hands up in frustration.

"Well now that Madam Fifi has made her prediction, let's go get our dresses. I wanna pick out something that makes David go 'Hummina, hummina…' hehe." Andrea said with an evil gleam in her eye.

"You know what? I think hanging out with me _is_ bad for you." Natalie groaned.

End of this part…

Well, what will happen? I've run out of smart things to say so review! Next: The Prom!


	5. Prom baby, yeah!

And Then There Was Nicholas pt5

And Then There Was Nicholas pt5

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

A/N: Well here is the last part!! Enjoy…oh wait, there is something I forgot to mention. Natalie is only half-Japanese on her mother's side. Her father is Spanish and yes I know his surname doesn't sound Spanish but…what can you do? Now, enjoy! 

_Quote of the day: "Being a fiend is like being a photographer. You have to search for the right moment." ~ Vegeta_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well guys, it's time! The most important time of our lives tonight! The prom. It's a small step for us and a giant leap for David-kind. Tonight we join the ranks of every man in the world. Tonight we become men!" Nicholas said in an announcer sort of voice.

"Feeling nervous?" David asked with a smirk. David was wearing a traditional tuxedo and his blonde hair was gelled back. Nicholas was wearing a white jacket with black pants for his tux but he kept his hair like it normally was with his dark bangs in front of his eyes.

"Hell yeah!" Nicholas replied tying his tie. "So, let's go! ARE YOU READY GOHAN?!"

"Yeah mom."

"Funny."

"I try to be. Is the limo outside?"

"Yup. Wonder how big it is." David said going over to the window and looking at the car. "Oh sweet grandpa in a car!! IT'S HUGE!!"

"Well I'm ready." Gohan said stepping out of David's bathroom. He was wearing the tux that the woman at KPT chose for him and his hair was in its usually spiky style.

"The girls are next door at Nat's right?"

"Yep. Let's go." David said as they went downstairs. Gohan lightly tapped his pocket.

**I hope this doesn't backfire in my face. Carpe Diem Gohan!**

"Hold it!" David's mom said. "I want pictures of you boys!"

"Aw mom!!" David whined.

"It's your prom David!!" His mother said.

"It's alright Mrs Finch." Gohan said as she smiled and took the pictures. They walked outside and over to Natalie's.

"It's alright Mrs Finch!! Suck up." David mocked as Gohan just laughed and rubbed the back of his head much in the manner of his father. They knocked on the door and Natalie's younger brother answered the door.

"Hey Charlie! Are the girls ready yet?" David asked but Charlie just laughed.

"Are the girls ready yet? Hehehe. Hahahaha!! No, they're not." Charlie said turning around to face Nicholas. "You just better watch yourself Summers. One wrong move and I'll have your head. We're keeping an eye on you." Charlie said menacingly. By "we're" he obviously meant Natalie's other brothers and her father. Nicholas gulped, Natalie came running down the stairs with rollers in her hair and with an angry look on her face.

"What exactly did you say to them?" Natalie demanded.

"Nothing sis." Charlie said defensively.

"Nothing my ASS!" Natalie suddenly yelled grabbing him by the ear.

"OW!! LET GO!!"

"Cállate la boca!! I think there's a seat in the kitchen with YOUR NAME ON IT CHARLIE!!!" Natalie reprimanded as she dragged him by the ear to the kitchen. The three boys sweat dropped as she walked back. "My, my you three look handsome! You're early."

"Why aren't you ready?!" David exclaimed in frustration.

"Calm down man! We're all ready. It's just that those two take longer than me so they went first. We'll be down in ten minutes." Natalie said running upstairs.

"Ten minutes my ass." David muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!!" Natalie yelled.

Ten minutes later…

Sure enough the girls had come down just as Natalie said they would. Videl was dressed in a baby blue dress that went down to her ankles, she was wearing just the right amount of make-up, just like the other girls. Her hair, which had grown to a shoulder length, was half done up with the rest of her hair resting around her shoulders. Andrea wore a black dress that stopped just above her knees and her hair was done up in a neat bun with a strand of her chestnut hair on either side her face. Natalie was wearing a cream coloured dress that looked like a two-piece dress. The top of her dress was strapless and it hugged her figure perfectly and the bottom was a little more silky and loose. Her normally straight auburn hair was let out in a curly style with brown highlights.

"Hummina, hummina, hummina…" David said looking at Andrea.

"I guess it worked!" She smiled linking her hand with David's as he gave her a corsage and walked to the limo.

"You look…well beautiful is an understatement Videl." Gohan uttered shyly as Videl blushed. He handed her a corsage and kissed the back of her hand.

"You…you didn't have to." Videl said.

"I wanted to." Gohan said they walked outside together.

"Aw!! That is so cute, isn't it Nicholas?" Natalie said but Nicholas was speechless. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You…ahem, you look beautiful sweetheart." Nicholas said flashing her a dashing smile.

"Thank you, you look gorgeous. Any actor in Hollywood has got nothing on you." Natalie said as Nicholas blushed. Just as they were about to exit, a hand was placed on Natalie's shoulder. "We were that close…"

"And just where do you think you're going dressed like that Natalia Consuela Maria Campbell?" Natalie's dad asked folding his arms.

_**Damn! He used my full name!! He must be really angry about something…better put on little girl mode.**_ Natalie thought quickly.

"To the prom Papa." Natalie said sweetly.

"Uh huh, so where's your dress mi hija? It doesn't look like you're wearing it! There is no way I'm letting you go out like that!"

"Papa!" Natalie whined as Tony, Natalie's brother, came to the rescue.

"Dad, the TV is broke again." Tony said as Natalie's dad rushed to the TV room.

"Thanks Ton, I owe ya!" Natalie said grabbing Nicholas and running to the limo.

"Just enjoy yourself." Tony said as they drove off. 

The gang arrived at the Prom when it was already in full swing. This time, a DJ was hired to do the music but there were still instruments on the stage. The dance area was a lot bigger than last years dance but it was full nonetheless. There was a big banner over the hall that said "The Lindsey Cartelli Prom".

"I think she would've loved it." Natalie smiled.

The couples went onto the dance floor and danced the night away. As Gohan and Videl were dancing, Gohan spotted Josh Harris and his flavour of the month were walking towards them.

"Dende please let him pass us! I don't wanna get into another fight." Gohan silently prayed but Josh was heading for him. He slapped Gohan on the back.

"Long time no see Mr Suspenders." Josh said.

_**What did I ever do to you Dende?**_

"For the last time Harris, I don't wear suspenders!! Now, what do you want?" Gohan asked.

"Well I was just gonna ask if you wanted to swap dates. After all, we all know how…dispensable your girl is." Josh said as Gohan seethed.

"Go. Away." Gohan said with anger.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Josh teased.

"Just forget it Gohan." Videl said but Gohan turned to face Josh.

"I said go away you baka." Gohan said. Josh just grinned and didn't move. "You listen to me Harris, Videl is the most beautiful woman in the world and she is infinity times better than anyone you just happen to pick up at Hooters. Now go before I embarrass you any further." Gohan ordered. Indeed, Gohan had embarrassed Josh a great deal since everyone in the hall was staring. Josh slithered away with his bi- I mean date. =^_^=

"Thanks for standing up for me Gohan." Videl said but Gohan just averted his face from everyone else sheepishly.

"I really wish I didn't embarrass easily." Gohan whispered as Videl laughed. Soon, everyone left the happy couple to themselves and got back to dancing as Wyclef Jean's "Perfect Gentleman" started to play. This started a Soul Train type dance where couples would go in two at a time and dance down the line. The music was then halted and Stanley was at the podium. Stanley tapped on the mike for attention.

"We've had a special request from the faculty. Will Natalie Campbell and Nicholas Summers please stand up?" Stanley said as the others egged them on. A light went to the couple and their faces were full of confusion.

"You see! This is what happens when you pull a prank on the whole faculty!" Natalie hissed.

"Well it seemed like a good idea at the time!" Nicholas smiled sheepishly. He turned around and kneeled in a begging position in front of Gohan. "Dude, I swear I'll never ask you for another favour again but please…help us get out of this mess!"

"Nick, you don't even know why they're asking for you." Gohan whispered. Nicholas stood up.

"Oh yeah…" He said as everyone within earshot started to laugh.

"Now that the dramatics are over! The teachers have requested that you two sing for us tonight." Stanley said grinning from ear to ear.

"Aw c'mon! It's our prom night!" Nicholas protested.

"Yeah! What dude said!!" Natalie joined in but the students egged them on. "Eh no."

"Hey! Leave these two alone!!" David yelled.

"Thanks man." Nicholas said.

"After all, if they're too _chicken_ to do this…" David smiled.

"I'll show you who's chicken!" Natalie said dragging Nicholas on stage.

"I really feel sorry for those two." Gohan muttered.

"We're only performing once so if you can stand to hear my cheese grater voice then you'll survive!" Natalie said bitterly. "Anyhoo, as per usual, this song is a dedication…I won't say to whom but they'll figure it out. Hit it Nick!" The DJ started up a drumbeat as the song started. Nicholas on guitar and Natalie on the keyboard. (It's better if you hear this song before reading it. Look it up as "Hear 'say: Pure and Simple")

Natalie: You've been saying, I'm driving you crazy 

_And I haven't been around for you lately_

_But I had a few things on my mind._

_ _

_When I'm with you I am filled with emotion_

_Can't you see that I'm giving you devotion?_

And a love like this is hard to find… 

"I think I know who she meant." Gohan said as he looked at Videl.

"Yeah." Was all she said. Gohan sighed.

Nicholas: I know I've been walking around in a daze 

_Baby, baby_

_You gotta believe me when I say (ooh, oooh)_

_ _

_Both: Wherever you go_

_I'm gonna be there_

_Whatever you do_

_You know I'm gonna be there_

_It's Pure and Simple_

_Yeah, yeah_

_I'll be there for you_

_Pure and Simple gonna be there_

_ _

"She's right you know." Gohan said twirling her around and then pulling her close.

"How do you mean?" Videl asked.

"I'll be there for you."

"That's sweet…a little tacky but still sweet."

"Yeah, I'm told I need to work on my romancing." Gohan said as Videl laughed.

Both: Whatever it takes 

_I'm gonna be there_

_Swear it's true_

_You know I'm gonna be there_

_It's Pure and Simple_

_Yeah, yeah_

_I'll be there for you_

_Pure and Simple gonna be there_

"You know what worries me the most." David said.

"What?" Andrea replied.

"All those teachers glaring evilly at them. Like they know one of them is gonna mess up."

"I know what you mean. They could give Dr Evil a run for his money."

"Oh no. No one beats Dr Evil, the guy rocks and oh my gosh!! I know why they're grinning like that!!"

"Why?!"

"This song, towards the end it has a very high and long note. Natalie can't hold it."

"Are you sure?"

"About 80%."

"Well then, you're gonna have to giver the benefit of the doubt."

Natalie: I've been down through the stormiest weather 

_Always trying to make things a bit better_

_And I know I gotta try and get through to you_

_ _

Nicholas walked over so that he was beside Natalie.

Nicholas: You can love me in a way like no other 

_But the situations taking you under_

_So you need to tell me now what you wanna do, yeah_

Both: I know I've been walking around in a daze 

_Baby, baby_

_You gotta believe me when I say ooh, oooh_

_ _

_Wherever you go_

_I'm gonna be there_

_Whatever you do_

_You know I'm gonna be there_

_It's Pure and Simple_

_Yeah, yeah_

_I'll be there for you_

_Pure and Simple gonna be there_

Gohan started humming the song lightly into Videl's ear. She smiled. _**I wonder if it's really for keeps this time. I can't bear to be without him much longer.**_ Videl thought to herself.

Both: Whatever it takes 

_I'm gonna be there_

_Swear it's true_

_You know I'm gonna be there_

_It's Pure and Simple_

_Yeah, yeah_

_I'll be there for you_

_Pure and Simple gonna be there_

Nicholas: I'll always be there for you baby

Know that I'll always be around (I'm gonna be there)

Oh yeah (Know I'm always gonna be there)

I'll always be there for you honey

You know I'll never let you down (ooh, oooh)

Both: Coz you're the only one for me!

"I could've written this! Seriously, who do I sue?" Gohan laughed.

"You've gotten your sense of humour back I see. I'm glad."

"Can I have you back as well?" Gohan asked. There was an odd silence between the two of them.

Both: Wherever you go 

_I'm gonna be there_

_Whatever you do_

_You know I'm gonna be there_

_It's Pure and Simple_

_Yeah, yeah_

_I'll be there for you_

_Pure and Simple gonna be there_

Whatever it takes 

_I'm gonna be there_

_Swear it's true_

_You know I'm gonna be there_

_It's Pure and Simple_

_Yeah, yeah_

_I'll be there for you_

_Pure and Simple gonna be there_

"Look at their faces!! You know it's coming up." David said, shaking his head in disgrace.

"Good luck Nat."

_Nicholas: Wherever you go_

_I'm gonna be there_

_Whatever you do_

_You know I'm gonna be there_

_It's Pure and Simple_

_Yeah, yeah_

_I'll be there for you_

_ _

_Natalie: I'll be there for you babyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yeah, yeah ooooooooooooh._

_ _

"She did it!" David exclaimed as the teachers' faces fell from shock.

Both: Whatever it takes 

_I'm gonna be there_

_Swear it's true_

_You know I'm gonna be there_

_It's Pure and Simple_

_Yeah, yeah_

_I'll be there for you_

Pure and Simple gonna be there

The song ended and everyone applauded. Nicholas and Natalie took their bows and walked off stage.

"I think we make a pretty good team." Nicholas said.

"Yeah, we sure do." Natalie smiled.

"What?" Nicholas asked her.

"Oh nothing, just the feeling that's emitting off you makes me feel all mushy inside."

"Huh?"

"Never mind." Natalie sighed as Stanley went back to the podium.

"You know what time it is. The Junior year have left the prom and now it's time for the Senior year awards!" Stanley said as the students applauded. "Alright, now if you get a bad award don't go away angry, just go away!! (Rim shot sounds) Ok, time for tonight's prom king and queen! It's…Ashley Bennington and Justin Fordham!" Stanley said with fake enthusiasm. Ashley, literally pushed Stanley out of the way and went up to the podium.

"Hi!! I'd like to thank all the losers that voted for me and…um, well I'd like to thank myself for being so beautiful and…"

"She'd like to thank the hooker company who provides her clothes!" Nicholas called out as she gave him a glare. The students laughed.

An hour later… 

The students of Orange Star High were outraged and unbelievably bored. Ashley had won most of the awards including best female student, most likely to become a movie star, best dressed student and student with the best hair. 

"I bet you these awards were made up. Best hair my ass!" Andrea muttered as the others sweat dropped. As Ashley was pulled off stage, Stanley came back to the podium.

"Now come the awards that aren't so superficial except the Valedictorian one!! Eh, don't kill me Gohan!" Stanley said as everyone laughed. "Ok, first off is the student that has tried the hardest to improve and that goes to…Kasumi Yamamoto!" She took the awards and uttered a thank you before returning hastily to her seat.

"OK!! Now comes the last three awards, two of which I'm gonna give at the same time because it saves me the trouble. Over the years that we've attended school there has been one soul that has brought us laughter. One soul who no matter what the situation has managed to put a smile on our faces and put age on the teachers. I'm talking of course about the Class Clown award, which goes to Nicholas Summers. But, stay seated Nick coz you've got dibs on the next award too. The Most Memorable Duo. So, who is your partner in crime you say? Why none other than David Finch!" Stanley said as they walked up to the podium.

"While Nicholas revels in his moment of glory, I'll make a speech." David said. "I've known this guy most of my life and WE RULE!! Thank you!"

"What he means to say is thank you very much for not letting Ashley take this award too. And the next time you'll see us we'll be RICH!! Ahem. Thanks also for the Class Clown award I'll…try to make Krusty proud. On a serious note, I'd like to thank Videl and Natalie for putting up with us for so long and not killing us."

"Yeah, we love you girls!"

"And we' like to give out a special thanks to Gohan who has taught us _everything_ we needed to know about girls."

"You the man!"

"We'd also like to thank Andrea for not casting us as strange when she first met us."

"That's my baby!"

"But most of all…we'd…we'd like to dedicate this to Lindsey Cartelli. Although we knew her for a short while…she was a good person and a great friend."

"We hope that she's happy wherever she is. Thank you." David said as they took the awards and walked off stage singing "We Are The Champions!"

"Thank you Ren and Stimpy! Now comes the last award of the night!" Stanley said as the students cheered. "Best couple, now this was totally by the people's vote and not by me ok!" He said taking out an envelope.

"Hey! We didn't have an envelope!" David protested as everyone told him to 'shh!'

"And the winners are: Videl and Gohan!! Was there ever any doubt?!" Stanley yelled as Videl and Gohan, both red from embarrassment walked up to the stage. All that was running through Gohan's head was Nicholas's advice, to seize the day. They went up to the podium and Videl humbly accepted the award. Gohan lifted up Videl's chin and looked her in the eye. He kissed her and she didn't protest.

"Alright!" Andrea cried. Gohan pulled away from Videl and took the mike.

"There is something that I want to ask you Videl." Gohan said getting down on his knee.

"Gohan?"

"I'm wanna announce to the whole student body that…I love you."

"AW!!" All the girls except Ashley and Gohan's stalkers cried.

"I…I love you too but why are you down on one knee?" Videl asked. Gohan pulled a velvet box out of his pocket. A big cheer aroused from the audience.

"That's…what I wanted to ask you. Listen, we don't have to do it straight away! It could be after we finish college…what I'm trying to say is. Videl, will you do me the honour of marrying me someday?" Gohan asked. Videl wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded wildly. The gang ran up to give their congrats as Stanley came up to the stadium.

"**Sniff!** Well everybody there you have it!! Now get on with your prom!" Stanley said.

"I'm sorry Videl," Gohan started.

"Shh, let's just enjoy this moment." Videl said as she kissed him passionately. As she pulled away Gohan smiled the Son Grin™. The DJ put on "I'll Be There For You" by The Rembrandts.

"So no one told you life was gonna be this way!" All the students crooned doing the little clap. "Your job's a joke, you're broke. Your love life's DOA!! It's like your always stuck in 2nd Gear!! When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month or even your year but I'll be there for you!"

"When the rain starts to fall!"

"I'll be there for you!"

"Like I've been there before!"

"I'll be there for you! Coz you're there for me too!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, there you have it girls! That's how Videl and me got together. Was that a good enough story?" Gohan asked the two pre-teens.

"Wow tousan!" Pan said amazed.

"Yeah! That was so romantic!!" Bra gushed. Gohan smiled and left the room.

"Well g'night girls." Gohan said. He listened to their conversation.

"Wow, it's too bad we don't know cool people like tousan's friends. I wonder why they're so different now."

"Yeah, I can't believe that Goten had a crush on Natalie-san!"

"I know!! I'm so gonna tease him with this, hehehe." Gohan walked away shaking his head.

"Gohan!! Quick!!" Videl said as Gohan ran to her.

"WHAT IS IT?! ARE WE BEING INVADED?!" He said frantically.

"No silly! I'm pregnant." Videl said happily.

"Oh is that all. NANI?!" Gohan yelled. "That's great!!" He said kissing her.

"I swear you inherited more of your father than your mother."

"Believe me, that's a good thing…"

"I love you,"

"Love you too."

THE END

Cállate la boca ~ Shut your mouth

Mi hija ~ My daughter

I don't care if you think it was a cheezy ending it made me smile!! Well, they got back together and you guys can't kill me!!

On another note you guys won't be seeing any more fics from me until September. I'm taking a vacation from writing so see you then and hopefully I'll be brimming with ideas! Ja ne!!


End file.
